HDSCC
by I'abymanyu Ambitieux
Summary: sebuah potongan cerita cinta antara diriku dan dirinya yang berawal dan berakhir melalui sebuah chat...


Cerita ini khusus saya buat untuk seseorang yang biasa saya panggil Hime No Bawel

.

.

.

-Hubungan dalam sebuah chit chat-

.

.

.

Warning:AU,Gaje,OOC,DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

Genre:romance,hurt/comfort.(ONESHOOT)

Pairing:Naruto dan Hinata

Sebuah cerita cinta yang bermula melalui sebuah akun media sosial di bulan september 2014 sampai dengan september 2015,cinta yang berakhir tepat di satu tahun pertama hubungannya berlangsung. Selama itu,banyak canda tawa dan haru biru yang telah mereka bagi satu sama lain,ini adalah kisah tentang kami...

Harap para pembaca,mendengarkan lagu afgan-jodoh pasti bertemu saat membaca cerita di bawah ini,dan tunggu aba aba dari saya

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei(alur cerita jelas punya saya )

.

.

.

Juli 2014 ( Naruto POV)

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari perpisahan ku di sekolah ku tercinta,ya,apa lagi kalau bukan JHS eleven(nama sekolah di samarkan pake dan untuk daerah tidak perlu tahu ya :D ) hari dimana aku dan para sahabat sahabat ku berkumpul di sekolah yang sama untuk tersakhir kalinya,dan aku sedang bergegas menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki ke halte untuk menunggu bis.

Di kejauhan aku melihat Sasuke sedang menuruni pemukiman rumahnya yang terletak di depan jalan tempat ku berdiri sekarang ini,lalu ia menyebrangi jalan menghampiri ku "hai Naruto,batik mu bagus"ia berkomentar tentang baju batik warna merah yang aku kenakan sambil tetap membetulkan letak jam tangan nya

"yah,batik mu juga"sahutku

Ia menatap ku sejenak,lalu memandang jalan"ini pesta terakhir untuk mengenang kita,apakah kita masih bisa berkumpul bersama teman teman kita Naruto?"

Aku memerhatikan nya sejenak yag sedang melamun menatap jalan"tentu saja kawan,kau ini bicara apa,ini hanyalah perrpisahan dan bukan akhir dari persahabatan kita"jawabku dan ia menatapku sambil tersenyum

"hei,bis nya datang"lalu kami pun masuk ke dalam bis

Setelah turun dari bis,kami harus berjalan lagi untuk sampai ke sekolah. Dan langkah demi langkah kami lewati,lalu terlihat lah gerbang sekolah ku tercinta. Di dalam sudah banyak murid murid yang berpakaian formal seperti jas dan batik,sedangkan aku terlalu risih untuk memakai jas,yah,kau taulah aku tidak betah dengan hal merepotkan itu.

"hey kalian berdua"tiba tiba pundak ku dan Sasuke di tepuk seseorang

"rupanya kau Kiba"ucap ku

"dimana teman yang lain?"tanya Sasuke

"para perempuan ada di dalam,sedang kan yang laki laki ada di samping sekolah,sedang mengobrol,lebih baik kita santai dulu di sana"dia memberi aba aba pada kami untuk mengikutinya

.

.

.

15 menit berlalu,dan acara akan segera di mulai

.

.

.

Aku,Kiba,dan Sasuke berada di barisan bangku nomor 3 dari depan,sambil menunggu giliran maju untuk pemotretan sebagai kenang kenangan. "hah,lama sekali pidato nya ketua osis itu"sindir Kiba pada Konan yang sedang berpidato yang bertemakan perpisahan.

"sabarlah,bentar lagi juga kita akan maju,kelas kita kan nomor dua"ujar ku padanya

Dan yang di tunggu tunggu pun tiba,kelas kami naik ke atas panggung untuk foto,dengan guru Kurenai sebagai wali kelas kami. Dan saat aku tersenyum pada mesin pengambil gambar itu,aku melihat seorang perempuan,perempuan yang dulu pernah Satu kelas dengan ku,tetapi saat kenaikan kelas dua ia pindah sekolah mengikuti kakak nya. Ia sedang tersenyum renyah dengan sahabat karibnya Sakura "hei Naruto ayo turun,fotonya sudah selesai,kenapa kau masih di situ"lee menyadar kan ku dari lamunan sedangkan Sasuke dan Kiba menahan tawa melihat ku

Dengan wajah jutek aku menyusul mereka"kenapa kau tidak bilang baka"seruku pada kedua teman ku itu

"ppfffttt"dan hanya itu lah sahutan mereka

"tertawa kalian jelek jika di tahan"ujarku lagi

"hahahaha"dan tertawa mereka malah lepas sekarang

"sialan"aku hanya menggerutu melihat mereka

.

.

.

Dan hari itu pun berakhir,hari aku bersama teman teman ku untuk yang terakhir kalinya,dan hari terakhir aku melihatnya datang ke tempat mantan sekolahnya. Yah,siapa lagi kalau bukan dia,Hinata...

Di siang hari ini aku mengutak atik handphone ku karena mood ku sedang jelek,tanpa sengaja aku melihat foto terakhir ku bersama Sasuke,Kiba,Sai,dan Chouji. Di hari yang penting itu,Shikamaru tidak datang ke acara perpisahan,entah ada apa dengan anak itu.

Iseng iseng aku mengunggah foto ku itu ke dalam akun jejaring sosial bernama PACEBOOK,dan saat aku melihat teman yang aktif,ternyata ada nama Hinata di sana,dengan gugup aku klik namanya dan mulai meng inbox nya.

' _hai,apa kabar Hinata,lama tidak bertemu'_

lalu aku mengklik kirim sejurus kemudian, 'DRT DRT'tak berselang lama hp ku bergetar dan tak kusangka Hinata membalas chat ku.

' _iya Naruto,apa kabar. Tapi saat perpisahan aku datang ke sana kok,apa kau tidak melihat ku'_

Begitulah kira kira isi chat nya

' _hm,aku tidak melihat mu di sana,memang kau pakai baju apa?'_

Dusta ku,padahal aku melihatnya sekilas

' _masa kau tidak melihat ku,aku memakai baju merah,dan duduk dengan Sakura'_

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat kata demi kata yang di ketik nya,lalu aku pun membalasnya

' _tidak,aku tidak melihat mu'_

' _hah dasar kau,mata mu saja yang besar,tapi tidak di gunakan untuk melihat dengan benar :P'_

' _enak saja kau,aku memang tidak melihat mu kok,sungguh'_

' _hah,yasudahlah,terserahmu saja'_

' _hehe,iya iya bawel'_

Tanpa terasa hari itu aku habiskan dengan ber chat ria dengan Hinata,dan hari demi hari kami mulai dekat dan di awal bulan desember adalah puncak dari hubungan kami.

.

.

.

September 2014

Aku log in ke akun jejaring sosial ku dan melihat Hinata sedang aktif,lalu mulailah aksi ku untuk bermonolog dengan nya

' _hei,Hinata,hosh hosh,aku capek nih'_

' _capek kenapa? Memang nya kamu habis apa?'_

' _kan habis lari lari di hati kamu,tapi gk ketemu lampu hijau nya untuk masuk :D hehe'_

' _hehe,bisa aja. Lampu hijau sih ada,tapi kan hanya tuhan yang mengkhendaki semuanya'_

Melihat balasannya,aku pun menggigit gigit ujung kain baju ku karena efek dari kegirangan,lalu mulai membalas

' _yah,kita coba saja,jika berlanjut,berarti tuhan mengijinkan nya'_

' _hm,bagaimana ya?'_

Setelah balasan terakhir itu dari nya aku pun menunggu hingga beberapa menit,mungkin dia sedang menimbang nimbang apakah aku dan dia cocok atau tidak 'DRT DRT' dan akhirnya dia chat lagi

' _baiklah Naruto,kita coba ya'_

Dan di detik berikut nya aku loncat loncat kegirangan bak orang gila yang kembali waras dan orang waras kembali gila ( maaf kata kata saya gaje :D)

' _baiklah,kita coba ya...sayang'_

' _iya_ _Naru sayang'_

Dan kisah percintaan kami berlanjut,bahkan kami saling bertukar capture saat sedang melakukan kegiatan apa pun,tapi ada satu kekurangan dalam hubungan kami. Yah,kami berbagi kasih hanya lewat online,yah,mungkin kalian juga pernah mengalami apa yang sedang ku alami ini atau yang sering di sebut pacar online.

Setiap hubungan tidak pernah ada yang sempurna,begitu juga kami,akhir akhir ini kegiatan sekolah makin padat dan kami jarang chit chat lagi,tapi setiap aku chat ke dia,dia akan membalasnya sehari kemudian,padahal saat aku mengiriminya chat ia sedang aktif. Entahlah apa yang terjadi di sana,sekolah ku dan sekolahnya lumayan jauh. Hah,sungguh takdir tengah mempermainkan ku saat ini.

31 Desember 2015

.

.

.

Malam ini,niatnya aku ingin mengadakan kumpul kumpul dengan sahabat smp ku,namun takdir berkata lain,disini lah aku sekarang,di tempat paman ku berada. Aku di suruh menginap di rumahnya dengan alasan Karin yang kesepian tidak ada teman,saudara ku yang satu itu sifatnya tsundere,tapi ia baik pada orang yang sudah dekat dengannya.

Karena bosan dengan keadaan di sini,aku memutuskan untuk membuka akun ku,dan kulihat ada status baru di beranda ku dari Hinata yang bertuliskan _**BABYMANYU :***_ hati ku senang bukan kepalang membaca statusnya,lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama aku mengirimi pesan padanya

' _babymanyu itu aku yah sayang?'_

' _iya ;) Naru'_

' _lihat di beranda akun mu'_

Lalu aku segera membuat status tentang dia yang bertuliskan _**Hime no Bawel**_ dan menandai akun nya,tak lama berselang ia mengirim chat pada ku

' _makasih ya Naruto kun_ _'_

' _sama sama hime ku'_

Hari demi hari,bulan demi bulan berganti,dan konflik diantara kami timbul saat Hinata foto bersama seorang pria yang tak ku kenal namanya di akun jejaring sosialnya,dengan rasa cemburu yang menggelitik hatiku,aku mengetik pesan untuknya

' _siapa laki laki itu?'_

Tak lama ia pun membalas

' _Cuma teman kok gk lebih'_

' _kamu jangan foto foto dong dengan laki laki'_

' _memangnya kenapa?'_

' _apa kamu tidak tau dengan apa itu yang dinamakan cemburu'_

' _haha,iya Naru kun aku tidak akan foto lagi dengan laki laki mana pun'_

Dan konflik itu pun terselesaikan,dengan rasa cemburu yang tertinggal di hatiku,sedikit.

.

.

.

Juli 2015

.

.

.

Hari ini,adalah hari terakhir libur ku,dan esok aku sudah resmi naik jabatan dari kelas 1 menjadi kelas 2 SHS,dan sehari full ini akan aku habis kan bersama teman teman JHS ku yaitu Sasuke,Kiba,Ino,Tenten,dan Sai. Rencananya kami akan pergi ke pantai,sesampai di sana,gejolak ke narsis an kami pun bangkit,dan akhirnya gadget gadget tak bersalah kami menjadi korban dari foto foto alay yang tersimpan rapih di galeri gadget kami. Tak terasa,sang surya hendak kembali ke peraduan,tenggelam di balik laut sana,pergi menyinari tempat lain. Aku dan teman teman bergegas kembali pulang. Sesampainya aku di rumah,aku langsung mempostingkan foto foto nista tersebut ke akun media sosial ku,dan tanpa dinyana,kekasih ku alias Hinata mengomentari salah satu postingan yang berisi foto ku dan Ino,celakanya lagi,di foto itu kami terlihat sangat dekat dan mungkin Hinata salah tanggap akan hal ini. Berikut adalah isi dari komentarnya

' _kamu bikin aku cemburu ya Naruto,yaudah deh,aku bakal move on dari kamu'_

Mendengar kata moveon yang tertera di kata katanya,membuat hati ku bergetar takut,takut akan kehilangannya...

' _bukan begitu kok maksudnya hime,jangan salah paham dong'_

Secepat kilat aku membalas komentarnya

Dan ia kembali bersua

' _iya,aku bercanda kok ;( ;) '_

Bukan nya aku merasa senang,tapi ada apa dengan emoticon itu?dia terus memberi ku sebuah teka teki selama hubungan kami berlangsung. Singkat cerita berakhirlah ke-salah paham an itu,dan kali ini meninggalkan seribu pertanyaan yang tersimpan di benak ku setelah sebelumnya ia meninggalkan rasa cemburu di hati ku.

Belakangan ini,Hinata seperti menjauh dari ku,ia menghindar setiap aku mengirim pesan padanya,dan hal yang tak di sangka pun terjadi

.

.

.

September 2015

.

.

.

Inilah chat terakhir ku dengannya,aku ingin mempertanyakan lagi keseriusan cintanya pada ku,dan mempertanyakan segalanya...

' _Hinata,aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?'_

Kemudian ia membalas

' _ya,silahkan saja'_

' _apa kamu cinta sama aku'_

 _ **SETELAH HAMPR SATU TAHUN SEMUA INI BERLANGSUNG,,,**_

' _maaf Naruto,untuk saat ini perasaan ku tidak untuk siapa siapa'_

 _ **TIBA TIBA SEMUANYA SIRNAH DI TELAN TAKDIR,,,**_

DEGGGG hanya dengan membaca kata kata itu,hati ku serasa hancur tak berbentuk

' _kenapa,kenapa Hinata. Apa aku pernah berbuat salah,katakan padaku Hinata?'_

Aku membalas dengan jari jemari yang bergetar hebat,serta pikiran yang berkecamuk tak karuan

' _maaf Naruto,maaf ;( ;) '_ dan lagi,ia memberi ku sebuah teka teki tak berujung.

 _ **KATA ITU TERUCAP BEGITU SAJA,SEOLAH HAL ITU MUDAH DI CERNA HATI YANG TAK BERSAMBUT,,,**_

' _bisakah kita bertemu,Hinata'_

untuk pertama dan terakhirnya aku ingin bertemu dengannya setelah sejauh ini hubungan ku dan dia berlangsung.

' _baiklah Naruto,di kafe ****** kita bertemu sepulang sekolah ;( ;) '_

' _baik'_

lalu aku memejamkan mata,tak sabar menunggu fajar untuk menemui dirinya.

.

.

(putar lagunya sekarang guys dalam volume sedang,dan bacalah secara perlahan)

.

.

Dan saat yang di tunggu pun tiba,aku datang lebih awal dari nya,dan terdengar lonceng pertanda seseorang memasuki kafe tersebut,kulihat Hinata datang menghampiri ku dengan tenang.

"Hinata,jelaskan pada ku?" baru sedetik bokong nya menyentuh kursi,aku langsung membrondongnya pertanyaan

"maaf,maaf Naruto,jika kau merasa aku telah mempermainkan mu"tangannya meremas kuat celananya

"aku hanya butuh alasan Hinata?"aku menatapnya heran,kenapa ia yang menangis seolah olah di sini dia lah yang korban dan aku tersangkanya

(putar lagunya sekarang guys dalam volume sedang,dan bacalah secara perlahan)

Ia menatap ku sendu ,kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya"maaf Naruto,tapi ini memang harus berakhir,aku tidak ingin hubungan ini lebih jauh lagi,karena aku tidak mencintai mu,aku benci pada mu,kau itu tidak berguna bagi ku,kau hanya lah pecundang dan seorang cupu Naruto kau seorang cupu yang tak berguna"kulihat nafas nya sesenggukan,lalu ia berbalik meninggalkan ku setelah memberiku tamparan batin yang sangat kuat

Aku ikut berdiri dan mengejar nya"Hinata tunggu"ia sudah keluar lebih dulu

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat,berharap ia mau berhenti dan menatap ku"lepaskan tangan ku cupu"tangan ku melemas mendengar kata terakhir darinya. Lalu ia berlari menjauh dan hilang dalam tikungan jalan.

.

.

.

' **gluduk gluduk**

'sial,seakan alam mengetahui perasaan ku'ucapku dalam hati,kemudian turun lah tetesan air mata dewi yang turun membasahi bumi ini

'andai kau tahu Hinata,betapa aku mencintai mu...'

'mulai sekarang kupasrahkan semuanya kepada takdir yang telah mengkhianati ku'aku jatuh berlutut di pinggir jalan,membiarkan sang hujan menerpa ku dalam basah

'kau melukai ku sedalam ini,apa kau tahu betapa ku mencinta...'aku menunduk menatap tanah basah

'apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya hati ini,mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutmu'aku meremas kuat baju di bagian dada ku,seakan nafas ku sesak menerima semua ini

'dan sekarang,kau pergi begitu saja,dengan hinaan yang mendalam berbekas di sini,di hati...'

'padahal aku selalu menjadi kan mu isi dalam doa ku,apa kah kau tau itu Hinata,apakah kau tau,mungkin kau sudah tak perduli lagi pada ku'

'jika aku memang bukan jalan mu,aku kan berhenti mengharapkan mu mulai sekarang'deru hujan semakin deras,menutupi air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipi ku

'jika memang berjodoh,kita mungkin akan bertemu di kemudian hari,dan mungkin dengan pertemuan yang tak di duga'aku menatap nyalang kepada langit

'Tuhaaaaan,kenapa kau mempermainkan ku dengan takdir ini,kenapa takdir ini harus mempermainkanku!'aku berteriak dan meraung keras,hanya orang bodoh yang berada di jalanan yang sedang di landa hujan deras,dan itulah aku

'Hinata,Hinata,HINATAAAAAAAAAA!' setelah itu,kesadaran ku menghilang dan jatuh tergeletak di tengah derasnya hujan

(setel musiknya sekeras mungkin hingga habis guys )

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

Gimana,gaje ya ceritanya(absolutely) maaf kan hamba,karna ego hamba,hamba membuat fic ini berdasarkan apa yang hamba alami dengan pacar hamba(bisa di bilang mantan)mohon reviewnya. Jika ada yang mempunyai ide tentang kenapa Hinata mencampakan Naruto,maka aku akan membuat sequelnya.


End file.
